Family Secrets
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: For now, this is just a two shot of our boys meeting through JJ and ending up at a motel together. Later, once I've finished other things, it'll grow into a regular story
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on, Spence. I'm not taking no for an answer_." JJ insisted. Her voice came bright and insistent over the phone line, with a tone that Spencer had learned over the years never to argue with. The cheerful blond had a way of getting what she wanted. Being one of Spencer's best and closest friends only made it all the easier for her to get what she wanted from him. She knew he had a hard time telling her 'no'. He had a hard time telling anyone he cared about 'no'.

Still, sometimes he had to try. If there was ever a day that he wanted to just go home and avoid the world, today would be it. Spencer rested his elbow on his desk and brought his free hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He rubbed there in the hopes of trying to rub away some of the headache that had been plaguing him for the past three days. If only it would go away; maybe then he'd feel like socializing with his friends again. Hell, right now he'd just settle for feeling _human_. Drawing in a careful breath, he tried to ignore the way the headache was starting to slide back from his eyes and up into his skull. "I'd love to, Jennifer, really. It's just, it's been a long day and I probably wouldn't be the best of company."

"_I know, I heard from Garcia that you guys just got back from a rough case yesterday. I know it usually takes you a day or two to get back to feeling normal again. And I wouldn't ask this of you, really I wouldn't, but it's important to us. We're kind of celebrating tonight. Will got a promotion at work, I've started my new job, and Henry's finally feeling better. We just want to have a celebratory dinner and we were really hoping you'd be able to be here for it."_

Damn her. Spencer knew JJ well enough to know when he was being manipulated. "You don't play fair."

At least she was kind enough not to laugh. He could hear the grin her voice, though, that said clearly she knew she'd won. "_Did you really expect me to?_"

"Absolutely not."

"_Smart boy._" She said, and a laugh finally did break through. "_Dinner's for six, as usual. Oh, and, there's going to be another guest with us, an old friend of Will's. We'll see you tonight, Spence!"_ Before he could get a chance to say anything to that little reveal, she hung up.

Spencer pulled his phone away from his head and stared down at it. That devious woman. She'd set him up! He'd been subjected to her matchmaking efforts often enough to recognize them when they happened, now. Early on in their friendship she'd taken advantage of the fact that he wasn't well versed in those kinds of things and had tricked him into plenty of situations where he'd met someone that was 'just great' or 'perfect for you!' He knew better now, though, and wasn't as easy to fool. Apparently that meant she was giving up on all attempts at being subtle and was just going to straight up ambush him with it. He was lucky she'd bothered to tell him at all instead of just letting him find out once he arrived. JJ had no shame about her efforts to find someone for Spencer to help him 'settle down'. According to her, he needed someone in his life to settle him and to "Help take care of you, because God knows you don't even remember the simple things like eating or sleeping sometimes, Spence!"

Pinching tighter at his nose, he closed his eyes and dropped his phone down to his desktop. He rubbed briefly before finally acknowledging that his headache wasn't going anywhere. When he dropped his hand down, it was in just enough time to see Emily settling back in at her desk with a cup of coffee. The look she shot him was full of concern. "You all right there, Reid?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Spencer answered immediately. He never stopped to think about why he worked so hard to hide his headaches from his friends. He knew they'd noticed them; it was kind of hard not to. But he worked to make sure that they didn't realize just how bad they got, how often they came, or even how long they lasted. Drumming up a smile, he used a familiar tool—misdirection. "I just got off the phone with JJ. She invited me to dinner at her house tonight with them and, apparently, an 'old friend of Will's'."

Immediately the worried look on Emily's face changed to one of amused understanding. She'd heard Spencer's rants before about being set up and found it all highly amusing. "Ah. No wonder you look so happy." She chuckled and settled back in her chair, her mug cupped between her hands. "You never know, Reid, maybe this one could be a good one. Maybe _the_ one."

"I'm not looking for _the one_." Spencer said firmly. It was true, though. He wasn't looking for anything special like that. Nothing long-term. Relationships just weren't a part of the plan that he held for himself. Especially not while he was still working at the BAU. One thing he'd definitely seen in his years here was the effect this job could have on relationships. Why on earth would he want to subject someone to that? To the hurt of having a partner that had to leave, constantly, and who would probably be wrapped up in work even while home. To put them at risk of being hurt. The Reaper had taught them that lesson very clearly.

Emily didn't say anything else. She smiled sadly at him, understanding in her eyes, and then turned her attention back to her work. That was something that he absolutely loved about his friend. She knew him well enough to know when to push and when to just back off. Emily might push and pry sometimes but she respected a person's decisions and their privacy. Where others might push more, nagging or picking at him, she'd always been able to read him well enough to know when to just let a topic go. Spencer had a feeling it was because Emily had secrets of her own that she wanted left alone. There were parts of her life she very neatly kept to herself, no matter who tried prying. She and Spencer recognized that in each other and they had a mutual understanding to leave those places alone. Spencer knew he could talk with her about his problems if he wanted, and she knew she could talk to him, and the other wouldn't push it any further than they wanted to go. Spencer hadn't had a lot of friends over the years but he knew enough to know that their friendship was rare and it was definitely something he treasured.

For the rest of the afternoon Spencer's headache stayed at only a dull throb. The pills he finally gave in and took actually managed to push it back enough that he didn't feel like every flash of light was trying to stab out his eyeballs. By the time the day ended and he was finally making his way out of the building and to his car, he'd gotten it down enough that driving wasn't a risk anymore. For a bit he'd been worried that he'd have to leave his car here and catch the bus home. When his headaches were really bad, driving was impossible, even with sunglasses on.

These headaches were starting to get ridiculous. Spencer buckled himself into the driver's seat of his car and took a moment to just lean forward and bow his forehead against his steering wheel. Three different doctors now had told him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with his head. He'd been tested and poked and questioned until he was ready to rip his hair out and scream. No one could find out why he was being plagued with these migraines and Spencer was getting close to finally giving in to that last doctor's suggestion and maybe speaking with a psychologist. Privately, of course, very far away from any connection to the Bureau. Maybe the doctor had been right in suggesting there might be a psychosomatic cause to all this…

No. Spencer gripped the steering wheel and straightened himself up. No, he was not going to think about this right now. He wasn't going to do anything to risk bringing his headache back or putting a damper on the evening. The pain was at a manageable level right now and he wanted to keep it that way. It'd been a while since he'd had the chance to go to JJ's house and, all matchmaking efforts aside, he was honestly looking forward to seeing his friends and his Godson.

A second dose of pain medication and some meditation style tricks that he'd learned recently helped him to eventually get his headache under control so that it was almost unnoticeable by the time he had to go to JJ's.

As was usual for him, he showed up with a bottle of wine in hand. His mother had taught him never to visit someone without some kind of gift in hand. JJ and Will had long since learned to stop protesting it. It did no good. No matter what they said, he still showed up with something in hand every single time.

It was JJ who answered the door today. The sight of her in the flowered apron never failed to make him smile. She knew exactly what he was smiling about and she mock glared at him. "Don't you start with me, Spence."

"I haven't even had the chance to say anything." Spencer protested. Still, his smile grew.

JJ laughed as she opened the door wide to let him in. Ever mannerly, Spencer stopped when he reached her and gave her a small half hug, kissing her cheek when he pulled back. "You look lovely." He assured her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Most of her hair was pulled up in a loose bun that he knew she preferred while cooking.

"Flatterer." She teased. Taking the bottle from him, she let him in the rest of the way and shut the door behind him.

He didn't even make it fully into the living room before he heard a familiar yell. "_Uncle Penner_!" Henry shouted gleefully. The remnants of Spencer's headache gave him a warning throb that he firmly ignored. Pushing back that flash of pain, Spencer knelt down on his good knee and opened up his arms in just enough time to catch the speeding bullet that was one Henry LaMontagne. The boy rocketed into his arms with enough force to almost send Spencer backwards. He'd braced for it, though. Henry was always excited to see him; more so when it had been a little while since they'd last seen one another, like now. It'd been too long since he'd come to visit the little boy or taken him out somewhere.

"Hey, little guy." Spencer greeted him cheerfully. He drew back, smoothing one hand over Henry's long hair, brushing it back from his face. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you lately. How've you been?"

Some people teased Spencer for speaking in such a grown up manner to a young child. But he'd been raised with a mother who spoke to him, not _down_ to him, and that was the only way he knew to talk to anyone. Henry never seemed to mind and JJ and Will both told him it was fine.

To Henry, it was all a part of his Uncle Penner. He'd always known him this way and it didn't seem the least bit strange to him. In fact, he was glowing as he stood there in front of him, his whole face alight with that childlike joy that Spencer loved seeing there. "Daddy and me went to 'quarian and I seen the _starfish_."

"You went to the aquarium?" He put gentle emphasis on the word aquarium.

Henry nodded happily. "Uh huh!"

"Well now, I think I might be slightly jealous." Spencer teased him. "I do enjoy starfish. They're interesting creatures. Did you know that a starfish, which is also called a sea star, can regenerate a lost arm? That means that they can grow their arms back."

The little boy's eyes went wide with awe. "_Really_?"

Smiling, Spencer nodded. "Mm hm. It's what's called a 'defense mechanism'. When it's threatened by a predator, it can drop one of its arms and get away and later on, grown a new arm. Do you remember what a predator is?"

"It's an aminal that eats other aminals, like a T-Rex." Henry said excitedly. He held up his arms and made them into T-Rex 'claws' before letting out a mighty "_Rawr!_" and launching himself at Spencer. The profiler caught him easy, letting Henry tackle him back to the ground to attack him. They ended up with Spencer on his back, Henry straddling his chest and growling ferociously down at him.

Laughter interrupted their play time. Over Henry's roar, they hadn't heard the sound of footsteps, but Spencer heard now as Will chuckled somewhere nearby. "Well now, what have we here." The man said in that slow, smooth drawl of his.

"I'm a T-Rex, Daddy!" Henry told him.

"An a right scary one you are." Will assured him. "But are we supposed to eat our guests? Or our family?"

That gave Henry pause. Taking advantage of it, Spencer caught an arm around the boy's waist and smoothly sat up, tugging Henry down into his lap. "That's all right. I know how to handle a ferocious little T-Rex. Want to know something about baby T-Rex?" He asked. When Henry nodded, Spencer bent low, like his words were a secret, and stage whispered "Not everyone knows, but a baby T-Rex is extremely…ticklish!" With that, he quickly brought his hand to the boy's belly, skating his fingers over all those places that he knew would get him the big laughs. In no time he had Henry squirming and letting out those big belly laughs he loved to hear. He smiled broadly when the boy finally tumbled away from him to lay sprawled out on the floor, panting and laughing.

Spencer looked up for the first time since Will had come in and found, as he'd suspected, the man standing there grinning down at him. What he hadn't expected was to find another man standing at Will's side. A very _attractive_ man. Words dried up in Spencer's throat and he had to swallow them down as his eyes ran over the newcomer. From his work boots, up the dark wash jeans that showcased a pair of long, gorgeous legs and—he flushed just the slightest bit—they showcased another part of him pretty damn well, too. It got even better. A button up black silk shirt, clinging in all the right places on a body that Spencer could just tell was well put together without crossing that line into _too _muscled. Loose auburn hair hung down to just brush the collar of the shirt and perfectly framed a face that had probably broken a hell of a lot of hearts. Strong jaw dusted with a five o'clock shadow, a pair of lips that were curved into a smirk that just begged to be nibbled, high cheekbones, and the most amazingly unique pair of red and black eyes topped with long lashes that would make any woman envious. _Dear God_, Spencer thought. _He's absolutely gorgeous. And I'm sitting on the floor staring_.

The minute that last thought hit, he tried to push himself upright. As usual, the leg where he'd been shot a little over a year ago gave him a bit of protest. A hand appeared in front of him and Spencer took it before he realized that it hadn't been Will to step forward. He looked up into the gorgeous eyes of this other guest and was almost frozen again as the man gave him a devastating smile. "Let me give y' a hand, cher." The man said, and oh, God, his accent was so much heavier than Will's, so much thicker, with more of a Cajun flavor than the smoother sound that Will carried.

"Spencer, this is an old friend of mine from back home, Remy LeBeau. Remy, this is Spencer, a good friend and Henry's Godfather." Will introduced

One smooth pull from Remy had Spencer up on his feet. _I was right_, he thought. _There's definite muscle there._ Remy had barely put in any effort to pull him up. However, his pull brought them just inches apart from one another and Spencer quickly discovered that Remy had a few good inches on him. Enough that he had to tip his head back some to look up at him. Spencer hoped that no one else could hear the pounding of his heart. This just wasn't fair. The man was hitting pretty much all of Spencer's buttons in one go. Slender, yet muscled, with that gorgeous face and those eyes, and he was _tall_. Taller than Spencer! Unconsciously, Spencer licked his lips, knowing that he was blushing and unable to stop it. "T-Thank you." He stammered out, mentally cursing himself for sounding like an idiot.

Remy's lips curved up even more and something in those eyes seemed to spark a bit. "De pleasure's all mine, I assure y'."

Neither man moved for one long beat. Spencer was acutely aware of the warmth of Remy's hand in his, those long fingers still curved around his hand, and his active imagination couldn't help but picture what those fingers might feel like skating over his skin. Would they be rough? Gentle? Firm? Teasing?

Remy was the one to finally take a step back. When he did, it was only to draw Spencer's hand up, to turn it and press a kiss against his knuckles that should've looked ridiculous and yet it sent a shiver down Spencer's spine and a flash of heat through his gut. He looked up through loose bangs as he did and that heat grew. "It's a pleasure to meet y'." Remy murmured against his skin. He drew back, giving Spencer's hand one last squeeze before letting go. "I've heard so much about y'. Henry talks nonstop 'bout his Uncle Penner an Jenny sings y'r praises."

Smooth definitely wasn't a word that could ever be used to describe Spencer. He was blushing wildly still from that little press of lips—had he really felt a tiny flick of tongue against his skin, or was that just his imagination?—and it all left him stammering just the slightest bit. "It's, ah, it's nice to meet you too." Then part of Remy's statement caught up with him and his eyes went wide with surprise. "Jenny?" He repeated incredulously.

Another laugh joined them, this one from 'Jenny' herself. "Don't encourage him." She told them, leaning against the wall that separated the living room from the dining room. With no real heat to it, she glared at Remy, who was grinning unrepentantly back. "I've tried to get him to stop. It just seems to make him do it more. He's got a thing for those nicknames. Especially ones that end in 'y'."

"Better yours than mine, cher." Will said, rolling his eyes.

It took a second for Spencer to make the connection . He had to smother a laugh when he realized just what it was that Remy most likely called him. His mirth didn't go unnoticed; Remy caught his eye and winked at him. "What's wrong wit' Willy? Been calling y' dat since we was boys!"

Will held both hands up in surrender. "Hey, I've given up on trying to get you to stop. I know better, Rem."

"Well if we're done providing Spence here with plenty of amusement," JJ said dryly. Reaching out, she caught Henry, who was just climbing to his feet. "Time to wash up for dinner, little man. Get a move on.

Spencer wasn't sure if it was her years as their media liaison or her years as a mother, or a bit of both, but JJ could wrangle the troops like no one else. In short order she had all of them in the dining room, hands washed, and food and wine were being served. As was usual, JJ and Will sat across from one another. Usually, Henry sat at the end of the table, between them, but whenever Spencer was there for dinner he always switched to the other end so that he could be by his Uncle. That put Henry on Spencer's left, JJ on his right, and Remy right across from him. This was going to be a great dinner. Spencer was absurdly grateful for Henry's presence at his side. It kept things easy and light. Dinner conversation was simple, family stories being exchanged back and forth, with Henry throwing in his own stories on top of it. Little by little Spencer found himself relaxing and smiling. Still, that heat would kick back in each time he looked up and found Remy's eyes on him.

It wasn't until dinner was done that conversation started to change. The group retired to the living room with the wine that Spencer had brought and they all settled down around the room. Remy took the chair, JJ and Will the loveseat, and Spencer was on the couch with Henry sprawled out over the other cushions beside him. He never let Spencer get far away when he visited. He was at that stage where people and things were very much _his_ and he didn't really like to share them.

"So how long have y'all known one another?" Remy asked as they settled in. He was kicked back in the chair with his legs out, crossed at the ankle, and the rest of him in a sort of boneless sprawl.

Curved against Will's side, JJ let out a low laugh and looked over to Spencer. "How long has it been, Spence?"

It took him just a second to do the mental calculations. "Seven years, nine months, three weeks and…five days. That was from the first time we were properly introduced, not the first time I'd been told of you, though. Gideon explained the team members to me early on, before I met any of you." He trailed off, abruptly realizing how he'd probably sounded right there, and if there hadn't been other eyes on him, he would've glared at JJ for asking him something that she knew would make him ramble like a fool in front of their guest. She smiled oh-so-innocently at him and he gave a mental shake of his head.

However, he found himself surprised when Remy didn't laugh or give him a strange look for his answer. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. One corner of his mouth was curved up and those devil eyes looked like they were glowing a little with good humor. "Y' two met through work, den?"

"Uh-uh." JJ cut in, holding a hand up to stop them. "No work talk. I am not in the mood to talk work at all. Tonight's a good night. A celebratory night.""

Smiling against JJ's hair, Will pointed out "Can't exactly talk about my promotion without talking about work, sweetheart."

Movement on the couch had Spencer turning his head to look down at the little boy that was clambering towards him. Henry had been coloring in a color book quietly so far. But he was bringing a torn out page over to Spencer now and thrusting it out towards him. "Here, Uncle Penner. I made this for you!"

Spencer turned his full attention to the boy while the others teased one another. He always made a point to give Henry his full attention. Turning a little, he lifted one arm and let Henry slip underneath it, easily adjusting to the small boy at his side. It amused him to look at how easily they did together now compared to how nervous he'd been at first with him. He hadn't had any idea what to do with a small child. Henry had fixed that. Where Spencer had been awkward, Henry hadn't let it stop him, simply latching on and adjusting himself in Spencer's hold, or climbing onto him and getting comfortable without any assistance from Spencer whatsoever. It worked out perfectly for them.

Taking the picture the boy held out, Spencer felt a smile bloom. The boy had drawn a giant T-Rex with a baby one walking in front of it. The fact that the one on top had on glasses and a bright, multicolored scarf—the scarf that Henry frequently tried to steal from Spencer—left no doubt as to who it was supposed to be. "It's a beautiful picture, Henry. May I keep it? I'd like to hang it on my wall at home."

"Yeah!" Henry's eyes lit up.

Smiling, Spencer set the picture down on the coffee table where he wouldn't forget it later. "Perfect. I know just the place, right by the desk in my bedroom. What do you think? Next to the window? There's lots of open space there."

"I can make you more!"

"Not right now, little man." JJ interrupted them. She looked up at the clock on the wall and sat up reluctantly. "I hadn't realized how late we'd gotten while eating. We need to get you in the tub before bed. Tell your Uncle Penner bye and say goodnight to Remy."

There was nothing better than a hug from a little kid. Small arms wrapped around Spencer's neck and squeezed before Henry pulled back and gave him a quick kiss. "Night, Uncle Penner!"

"Sweet dreams, Henry." Spencer said. He shifted a hand down, guarding his lap against wayward knees

Once free from the couch, Henry flung himself at Remy, making the room laugh. He was one little boy that would rather run than walk. Remy didn't miss a beat. He'd already set his glass down in preparation so he easily caught the child up and pulled him in close for a big hug and a rousing round of kisses that had Henry laughing.

Spencer didn't realize what was happening here until JJ scooped Henry up, calling out a "We'll be right back!" before disappearing down the hall, and Will followed after her. The little rats! Spencer had been on the end of JJ's matchmaking before. He knew exactly what this was. The witch. He was going to get her back for this later. For now, he was stuck alone in here with this gorgeous specimen of man, which really wasn't a hardship, but it'd be nice if he could get beyond feeling like a teenager and actually manage to have a conversation with the man. "So, um…" Cradling his wine glass between his hands, he took a quick, steadying drink, reminding himself he was being an idiot. There was no reason to be so damn nervous here in the living room of a home he was very comfortable in. "So what brings you to town, Remy? Business or pleasure?"

He should've phrased that better. He realized that almost the instant it came out of his mouth. However, it was worth the embarrassment and the way his cheeks heated just to be able to see that sultry smile grow on Remy's lips and to watch the heat grow in his eyes. "Both, cher. Oh, most definitely both."

Spencer's blush deepened and Remy let out a low laugh that sent chills down Spencer's spine. He looked across the room at the Cajun who was sprawled so comfortably—and probably deliberately, too—in JJ's recliner and he felt a spurt of courage that wasn't usually like him. Lifting his chin, he tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks and he fixed a cool stare on the other man. "You're quite enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"Oh, immensely." Remy agreed easily. He took a drink, watching Spencer over top his glass. "Not quite what y' expected of y'r evening, cher?"

Where was this bravery coming from? Spencer found himself tipping his head and lifting his eyebrows. "Honestly?"

"If y' must." Remy quipped.

Humor tickled at the back of Spencer's throat. "Once JJ told me there was going to be another guest, I'd expected to come, play with Henry, have a few hours of inane conversation with a stranger that JJ assumed was 'just perfect' for me before pleading a headache and going back home."

That made Remy laugh once more and Spencer instantly thought that he'd loved to do anything to hear that sound again and again. "A bit of small talk, yeah?" He said, smirking. "How's de weather, what's new at work, a bit of politics. Maybe discuss books or art. I bet y' use dat intelligence of y'rs sometimes, spout off some facts and scare de other person away, _oui_?"

This time Spencer's blush was for an entirely different reason. He shifted on the couch, taking a drink though he knew that move was a telling one.

Sure enough, it made Remy let out another of those husky laughs. Then, to Spencer's surprise, Remy was moving, flowing up out of that chair in a move that made him look more liquid than solid. Oh, that man could _move_. It wasn't that hard to let his imagination wander with that. But then Remy was moving towards him and Spencer wasn't fantasizing about anything. How could he when the man was strolling towards him in this hip rolling walk that made Spencer's mouth go dry. "We could do all dat, if y' want. We could talk about politics, an good books, or art. Remy likes art. I'm in town to buy a piece or two, actually."

Spencer's heart pounded up into his throat as Remy came right up to him. Sweet God. The Cajun wasn't stopping, was leaning in, his hands pressing onto the couch on either side of Spencer's head, and he was bending down until their faces were just a breath apart, their eyes locked together in a gaze that Spencer couldn't break. He could feel Remy's breath blowing lightly over his lips and a shiver ran down him.

"Or," Remy drawled the word out, turned it into a sensual purr, and he dipped his head just enough to brush the tips of their noses together. "We could bail outta here while dey're back dere wit' Henry, an we could go back to m' hotel." He leaned in a little more, his nose tracing along Spencer's cheek, up to nuzzle against his hair, back to his ear. "Y' wanna come see m' etchings, cher?"

All of the blood in Spencer's head pooled south. His hand was so tight around the stem of his wineglass it was a wonder it hadn't broken yet. When teeth nipped at his ear in a teasing bite, he was gone. It'd been a long, long time since he'd found any of this kind of companionship and his body was letting him know as clear as bell just what it wanted.

Turning his head in, Spencer brushed their cheeks together, the rasp of stubble against stubble making him shiver. "Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer drove himself to the motel, following after Remy in his car. The ride over gave him plenty of time for his nerves to kick back in. For him to start questioning what on earth he was doing. Those nerves stayed with him once he parked and they grew a little more as Remy led him inside and upstairs to the suite that he was staying in.

Once Remy let them inside, Spencer stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room of the suite as he listened to Remy shut the door behind him. His mind was racing a mile a minute as he stood there. What was he doing here? What on earth had convinced him that he should be here? Someone like Remy was so far out of his league it was almost laughable. Why had he thought for even one minute that he would stand a chance in here with someone like him?

"Y'r angsting over dere." Remy's voice came from right behind him, startling Spencer so bad he actually jumped. The Cajun smiled a little at that, but he didn't let it distract him. He stepped in front of Spencer and lifted a hand to trace his fingers lightly over Spencer's cheek. "I aint gonna pressure y', cher. Y' can still walk away if y' want to."

God, no. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be here, more than anything. He wanted this. It'd been so long since he'd been able to feel good. He wanted to feel those fingers tracing over other parts of him, all parts of him. "I want this."

Remy's smile lit up the room. "Been a long time? Or y' just shy?"

"Both." Spencer said, huffing a little. A hint of his smile returned. "Is it that obvious?"

The corners of Remy's eyes crinkled up. "A little. Dat's fine, though. I don't mind. Let's see if I can distract y', _non_?" The hand on Spencer's cheek slid back, through his hair and down to cup the back of his skull, cradling it and drawing him in to their first kiss.

Remy's lips were soft and slow against his. His mouth moved over Spencer's like he had all the time in the world to be here. The hand holding Spencer's head was cradling him like he was something precious, keeping him in place for the gentle assault of his senses. Spencer found himself leaning in without even realizing it. His hands came up, catching at Remy's shoulders, and Remy made a soft hum of approval against his lips. He pulled back, letting them breathe, and then dipped in again, a little firmer this time. A hand settled into the small of Spencer's back and drew him in at the same time that Spencer felt Remy's tongue flick over his lips. He didn't hesitate to part his lips and grant entrance. The hand at his waist became a necessary thing to keep him upright as Remy's tongue traced over both his lips, dipping down into his mouth and over his teeth, brushing up against his own tongue with a thoroughness that left Spencer like he was being slowly devoured in the most delicious way.

When they broke apart again, Spencer was pressed up against Remy's chest, the taller man supporting him almost completely. It took a few unsteady seconds before Spencer realized that Remy's lips weren't coming back. He blinked open heavy eyes, looking up through his lashes to find Remy just watching him, the red in his eyes flashing a little with a heat that had Spencer wanting to moan.

"Look at y'." Remy murmured. His hand slid through Spencer's hair, coming forward to brush a few loose strands back from his face. "I could keep y' like dis fo' ages. So _beau_, an y' taste so sweet." He dipped down again like he couldn't stop himself from taking another taste. Spencer had no protest. He loved to kiss. Loved the kissing and the touching sometimes more than he loved the act of sex itself. And oh, those lips! He could kiss Remy for _hours_!

He felt Remy's hands shift to his shirt and tug, pulling it out of the waistband of his pants, and then they were dipping underneath it to settle on the skin of his hips right above his pants. He hummed and pressed himself just a little closer.

Remy nipped at his bottom lip, drawing it out a little before letting it go. He licked over it to soothe the slight sting there. His hands, though, they were just sitting on Spencer's hips, not moving now that they had access to his skin, not doing anything, and Spencer could barely stand it. They were just _there_ and it was taunting him.

"Still feeling shy?" Remy murmured up against his lips, brushing them together lightly so that Spencer could feel the softness of his lips and the rasp of his whiskers in a contrast that was delicious.

He pulled back and Spencer tried to chase after him, moaning out a soft complaint. "Re_my_."

That earned him another slow, mind melting kiss. "I like de way y' say m' name." Remy said in a voice gone husky. He brushed his nose over Spencer's, teasingly keeping his lips back just far enough that Spencer couldn't capture them again. "What do y' want, Spencer? Hm? What do y' want?"

No one had ever stopped to ask him that in the bedroom before. Almost thirty years old, and Spencer was embarrassed to admit that a lot of his sexual experience was quick, awkward fumbles, or nights that were half remembered through a haze of alcohol, or times where he'd just given himself over to the lead of his partner. No one had ever asked him what he wanted to do. Spencer could barely think well enough to string the words together to try and say what he wanted. Talking in the bedroom had never been his thing. It was the one place where his brain shut off and he didn't feel the need to ramble and stammer and talk incessantly. That, plus his natural shyness, seemed to keep words locked behind his lips. So instead of giving a verbal answer, Spencer's body answered for him, twisting against Remy's hands while pressing in closer, his own hands sliding up to circle around Remy's neck.

The Cajun gave a low chuckle. "Okay, cher. Okay."

His thumbs pressed in against the dip of Spencer's hipbones, tracing along the top line of his pants, over towards his bellybutton and then back out again, hands sliding over his sides and to his back. Spencer arched back into the touch. Remy's lips caught his again and Spencer found himself lost in the sensations, anchored only by the feel of lips against his, of firm, smooth hands and calloused fingertips ghosting over the skin of his back, his sides, over and around to his stomach and his chest. He wallowed in the sensation, barely even noticing as one nimble hand started to strip him of his shirt. The only thought he gave it was an appreciation that it was no longer in the way.

He brought his own hands down from Remy's neck to work the buttons of his shirt as well. He wanted to expose that skin, to be able to press it up against his, to feel them pressed together. Remy must've had the same thoughts because he gave an appreciative moan and moved his arms to help slip the shirt off once the buttons were gone. Then Spencer found himself swept up into Remy's embrace, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, and he moaned low and dirty into their kiss. Remy's body was just as solid as he'd known it would be. There was the brush of chest hair, just a bit, pressed up against his own smooth skin, and it made a delicious contrast that tickled his nerves and had them singing. Spencer's arms once more went around Remy's neck and he pushed himself up onto his toes a bit, making their height just a bit more even.

Remy's hands slid down over Spencer's hips again, down to his thighs, and then, in a move that made Spencer give a very undignified squeak into their kiss, he curled his hands around Spencer's thighs and just _hefted_ him up, lifting him and pulling him right where he wanted. Spencer instinctively wrapped his legs around Remy's waist to hold on so that he wouldn't fall. His eyes shot open in surprise, only to find Remy's twinkling up at him with mirth and heat. "Jesus." Spencer breathed out a little unsteadily. "A little warning next time?"

"Where's de fun in dat?" Remy asked, winking.

There was no chance for Spencer to answer. Remy was kissing him again and, holy crap, this man could _kiss_. Spencer couldn't think past it. And when Remy started moving them, it had Spencer moaning, a low sound deep down in his throat, at the friction that created. He was hard, so achingly hard, and the feel of Remy against him, wrapped tight between his legs, was only making him harder.

He knew where Remy was taking them so it wasn't any real surprise when he found himself being tipped and laid out on the bed. He moaned at the loss of Remy's lips when the Cajun pulled back but oh, it sure as hell ended up being worth it. Lying there, he had a perfect view of all that golden skin he'd only been touching so far. The sight of it had Spencer's mouth watering. He'd been right. Muscled, without being _too much._ A bit of chest hair, just enough to slide his fingers through, and a trail of it leading down to vanish beneath the button of his pants. And those _arms_. Let people fantasize about what they wanted. Spencer had a thing for arms and he wasn't ashamed of it. The muscles in them, the strength there. Maybe it was connected to subconscious desire to be held and know that the one holding him had the strength to do so. At the moment, he didn't really care about the psychology of it. He just watched Remy and bit his lip, wanting to reach out and touch, taste, every inch of that exposed skin. Remy was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous—and he knew it. There was no doubt he was making a show of himself. He toed off his shoes and undid his belt, shucking off his pants without a single ounce of fear or modesty.

Oh sweet Jesus. Unconsciously, Spencer licked his lips, the view in front of him too much. He wanted to slide down off the bed, to drop down to his knees and take the heavy weight of Remy into his mouth, to feel the smoothness of it, feel the stretch of his lips, because it would be a stretch. Spencer couldn't help but think that Remy's cock was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. Uncut, average in length, but thick, enough that he knew it'd be a delicious burn when it slid inside of him, and he wanted that more than anything at the moment.

"Y' keep looking at me like dat and dis t'ing aint gonna get as far as either of us would like." Remy said, interrupting his thoughts.

Spencer's eyes darted up to his face and he flushed, caught out in staring, but he wasn't going to be ashamed of it. "It's not my fault." He said instead. "I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you are sinfully gorgeous. It's kind of distracting."

"Y' t'ink I'm de gorgeous one?" Remy scoffed and took a step forward, stopping just between his knees, and Spencer balanced his weight on his elbows so he could tip his head up and try to look at Remy's face, not stare at the rest of him. The red in Remy's eyes was vanishing, pupils blown wide with his arousal. He reached out and caught Spencer's belt, easily slipping it out of the hook. "I aint de one sprawled out half dressed like some porn start with all dat pale skin, de messed up hair and dose swollen lips." He pulled the belt free, dropping it off to the side, and attacked the button next. "Y' look used, cher, in de best possible way. Could tempt a saint with dem damn lips."

His stomach danced with arousal and nerves and so many other things as Remy tapped at his hip, a silent signal. He lifted them and let the Cajun pull down his slacks and boxers both. Remy tugged them down, going into a crouch to pull off Spencer's shoes as well, and only when he was as bare as Remy did the Cajun rise back up again. The red looked to be gone from his eyes now except for a faint sliver, making them almost completely black, yet Spencer could still tell as they ran over him. He could _feel_ Remy's gaze like a caress against his skin.

"Knew y'd be gorgeous." Remy breathed out. He moved in and Spencer slid back, backing himself up the bed, very much enjoying the graceful way that Remy crawled up after him. They ended with Spencer stretched out in the middle of the bed and Remy's long body just hovering over his, barely touching him, and it was maddening. "I been t'inking bout dis all night." Remy murmured against his lips, gently brushing them together. "Ever since Will pulled Henry off y' and y' looked up, all flushed and happy, I been wanting to get y' underneath me. To feel all dat skin. Touch y', taste y'."

"Then what're you waiting for?"

Remy sucked in a surprised breath and then his mouth was attacking Spencer's in a hard, hot kiss that ripped away the last of Spencer's thoughts. He let them go, let his mind empty of everything else, and filled it up with this. With the lips against his, the rasp of whiskers when Remy broke their kiss to move down his jaw, the feel of that hard body as it lowered down to press against him. His hands came up in response to grip at Remy's hips. The touch of them seemed to make Remy shiver and that gave Spencer a bit of courage, made him bolder, and he let his hands slide up to trace over Remy's ribs. To follow the line of his well-defined abs, over his sides, then to the strong muscles of his back. There were scars here and there along the way. One, near Remy's spine, had the Cajun freezing just the slightest bit, but Spencer only ghosted over it and moved on, scratching his nails over the bumps of Remy's spine, and he was rewarded with a shiver.

Remy's mouth moved down Spencer's neck, leaving a trail of little biting kisses that had the young genius gasping and twisting. When Remy bit near his collarbone, it drew a startled moan from him, which just encouraged Remy to do it again, then again on the other side. His mouth followed down lower and Spencer's moan was louder this time as wet heat closed over his nipple. He arched up into it, clutching at Remy's back when he felt the sharp nip of teeth followed by a firm, flat press of his tongue, easing any ache the bite had caused. Spencer's short nails dug into Remy's skin and he felt the Cajun shudder in response.

Remy hadn't been kidding when he said he wanted to feel all of his skin. All Spencer could do was hold on for the ride as inch by inch, Remy mapped out his body with fingers and tongue and teeth. He nipped and kissed his way across every bit of skin. One hand was braced on the bed while the other moved over Spencer with a feather light touch, up over his ribs, along his slender stomach, taking plenty of time to tease at his hips. He seemed to enjoy it and it was a spot that he was quickly able to learn drove Spencer absolutely crazy.

He wasn't the only one touching. Spencer didn't just lie passively under him. He let himself touch, enjoying the feel of skin under his hands. It was good; _God_, was it good. It had been way, way too long and could feel himself getting close embarrassingly fast. When Remy shifted and dropped a leg down between his, pressing it up _just right_, Spencer's whole body arched into it and his moan echoed around them. "Remy, _oh_, I…I…_ohh_." The words stalled on his tongue as Remy started a slow, rocking motion, the firm muscles of his thigh rubbing over Spencer's leaking cock, driving him mad. He felt Remy shift a little until his own cock was in the curve of Spencer's hip, sliding hot and heavy over his skin.

"It's all right, Spencer." Remy murmured to him. He pressed a kiss against Spencer's jaw, slowly working his way back to his lips. "It's been a while fo' y', aint it? Don't worry bout holding on. We got all night ahead of us. Let it go, _bébé_. Let y'rself go." He brushed his lips over Spencer's, their breaths mingling together in short gasps. "

There was no way Spencer would've been able to stop himself. Remy was a slow, steady assault on all his senses. One of Remy's hands settled over his other hip, using it to anchor him just a bit closer, and that extra bit of pressure was almost too much. Spencer threw his head back on a moan and his hips rolled of their own accord, riding against the muscled thigh that was still flexing and rolling against him. Their hips pushed together, the pleasure building and building. Remy dropped his head down beside Spencer's, his ragged breaths in his ear and those low, filthy words, spurring him on, pushing him right up to the edge. "C'mon, Spencer, dat's it. Dat's it, just let it go. Y'r so _beau_, so damn gorgeous like dis. I could keep y' here fo' hours and hours." Remy's hips rolled, his own precome slicking the way over Spencer's hip, making the slide easier for him, and they both moaned. "Dis aint de end. We got all night ahead of us and I'm gonna use it. Gonna spread y' out next time, crawl down between y'r legs and just taste. Y' want dat? M' mouth on y'r cock, y'r balls, sliding down lower, maybe? Spreading y' open and tasting y', getting y' ready fo' me. Y' like dat, cher?"

"Oh _God_." Spencer's hips stuttered up and that was it, that was all there was. Remy's body, his touch, his _words_, it was all too much and Spencer lost it, body straining up against Remy's as he painted their stomachs with his release, the power of it wrenching a heavy cry from him and even curling his toes. He felt Remy shudder in response to it, the hand on his hip clenching a little tighter, and through the haze Spencer felt as Remy pushed those last few strokes before he gave a low moan of his own.

The two slumped down onto the bed together in a sticky, sweaty pile, just lying there panting and trying to catch their breath.

It was tempting to just lie there. However, there was one thing Spencer had learned the hard way a long time ago, and that was that dried come was not something he ever wanted to experience again, especially not squished between him and someone else. That hurt like hell to break apart.

Remy must've been thinking the same thing. He was the first to move, unburying his face from Spencer's neck so that he could roll to the side. He looked down at them both with heavy lidded eyes and smirked a little. The devilish humor there had Spencer's own lips curving. "Well." Remy said, arching an eyebrow at them. "We made a hell of a mess of ourselves, didn't we?"

"Mm." That was about the best agreement that Spencer was going to be able to give at the moment.

The way Remy laughed suggested that he didn't mind. He looked pleased by it. Lifting his arms, he gave his body a quick stretch—Spencer's body gave a valiant yet futile twitch as he watched the play of muscles in Remy's back and arms—and then he turned to look at Spencer once more, reaching a hand out for him. "C'mon, cher. De shower's calling our name."

Spencer looked dubiously at Remy's hand and debated just how much energy he had.

Amused, Remy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and wiggled his fingers at the same time. "I'll make it worth y'r while." He said in a sing song voice.

Laughter tickled the back of Spencer's throat. "You're slightly insane."

"It's been said b'fore." Smirking, Remy reached down and caught his hand, no longer giving him any choice in the matter. He gripped tight and tugged Spencer up and out of the bed. "Now, c'mon. I wanna get y' underneath de water. I been wanting to suck y'r cock since I got y'r pants off and saw what y' been hiding away. Can't do dat till we get cleaned up, _non_?"

Spencer was blushing and laughing as he let Remy tug him away.

* * *

_This is currently just a two-shot. However, once I get the time, I plan on making a full story out of this. So if you're interested in a 'Spencer develops mutant powers late' story, subscribe to this and one day, it'll turn into an actual long story, lol._


End file.
